Ta lumière dans ma nuit
by choup37
Summary: Lorsque Dean coule, c'est Lisa qui le remonte. Lorsqu'il pleure la nuit, c'est elle qui le sert dans ses bras. Dean n'aurait pas survécu sans elle cette terrible année (Dean/Lisa).


**Ta lumière dans ma nuit**

* * *

Laisser partir Lisa et Ben avait été un crève-cœur. C'était nécessaire, il le savait, mais cela l'avait tué de l'intérieur.

Lisa l'avait sauvé.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué sur le pas de sa porte, le regard vide et couvert de poussière, Lisa avait su tout de suite.

Sam était mort.

Dean aussi.

Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le prendre par la main et l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison. Il l'avait laissé faire, son expression blanche de tout sentiment. Lisa avait fermé la porte, avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, s'interrogeant sur quoi faire. Le prendre dans ses bras ? L'embrasser ? S'excuser de ce qui lui était arrivé? Ou tout simplement ne rien dire et l'emmener avec elle dans le salon ?

C'est finalement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé, avant de tirer sa main en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il avait obéi, mécaniquement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout son corps était en mode auto-réflexe, son esprit à des années lumières d'où il se trouvait.

Sam était mort, et c'était sa faute.

Sam était mort, et Lisa n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une probabilité pour que Dean la rejoigne, au terme de la bataille. Elle se souvenait toujours parfaitement de leur discussion houleuse avant qu'il ne parte, ses propres suppliques, les pleurs du jeune homme.

Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu apparaître Ben dans l'ombre de la porte. Son fils s'était figé, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant l'état du chasseur. Elle avait secoué légèrement la tête, et il avait reculé, peur et tristesse miroitant dans ses jeunes yeux. Dean – l'un des plus grands chasseurs de sa génération, un homme aux réflexes aguerris comme jamais par toute une vie de guerre, l'un des pires tueurs du pays- Dean n'avait eu aucune réaction.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était vide.

Dans ses prunelles vertes, l'image imprimée à tout jamais de Sam tombant dans la fosse, son visage résigné.

Le cœur de Lisa se brisa davantage.

Les yeux de Dean se fermèrent lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras, son corps s'affaissant lourdement contre le sien.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, que c'était fini. Mais cela aurait été un mensonge.

Parce que Sam était mort, et la vie de Dean avec.

* * *

Dean ne pleurait pas.

Lisa n'en était franchement pas surprise. Dean avait toujours été une bourrique, même lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré des années auparavant. Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées depuis, et avaient empiré depuis le décès de son petit frère.

Dean était ce que les campagnards appelaient un taiseux.

Il était demeuré silencieux pendant des jours, fuyant dans le garage travailler sur sa voiture. Cela avait blessé Lisa, mais elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle comprenait son besoin de fuite, de silence, de solitude.

Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire, de toute manière ?

Cette voiture était son dernier lien avec Sam.

Lisa ne savait pas grand-chose de leur vie, excepté qu'ils en avaient passé beaucoup – quasiment tout, et quelle horreur à imaginer – sur les routes. Cette voiture – _Baby_ – était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour eux, pour Dean, d'une maison.

Elle avait la nausée juste à y penser.

Quelle vie était-ce ?

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, l'écouter, pour mieux l'aider, mais il ne parlait pas. Il ne disait rien, se réfugiant dans des silences interminables, son visage fermé. La seule personne qui parvenait à tirer quelques mots de lui était Ben. Son regard s'adoucirait immédiatement dès qu'il l'apercevrait, une tendresse évidente apparaissant sur ses traits avant qu'il ne se détourne, son expression se refermant alors instantanément.

Elle était inquiète, se sentait impuissante. Comment était-elle sensée le soutenir s'il ne lui disait rien ? Alors elle se contentait d'être présente, tous les jours, et de le tenir dans ses bras la nuit.

Parfois, il pleurerait, pendant des heures. Elle le serrerait encore plus fort contre elle, demeurant silencieuse se faisant. Dean finirait immanquablement par s'effondrer dans un profond sommeil empli de cauchemars, et lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient le lendemain, aucun d'eux n'en discuterait.

Ben, bien sûr, voyait les choses très différemment.

Son fils avait toujours été une bourrique.

Elle lui avait expliqué que Dean avait besoin de temps et d'espace. Il avait secoué la tête, l'écoutant intensément, avant de finalement répondre :

_-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul._

Elle avait soupiré, avant de caresser ses cheveux.

_-Il n'est pas seul. On est là._

_-Il passe son temps à ruminer.. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ce n'est pas bon, de ruminer tout seul._

_-Non, ce n'est pas bon.. Mais Dean, il est très malheureux, il a beaucoup souffert. Il veut juste être tranquille._

Faites confiance à Ben pour décider de prendre les choses en main.

Une vraie bourrique, on avait dit.

Ben ne voulait pas que Dean soit seul, et que sa mère souffre. Si les adultes ne savaient pas quoi lui faire, lui allait s'en occuper.

C'était une fin d'après-midi, deux semaines après l'arrivée du chasseur. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'air chaud indiquant l'arrivée imminente de l'été. Dean, comme d'habitude, s'était réfugié dans le garage, se plongeant sous sa voiture pour réparer des circuits déjà tous en parfait état. Lisa vit Ben froncer les sourcils, avant de se diriger droit vers le garage, son ballon sous son bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à intervenir. Était-il possible que son fils parvienne à tirer quelque chose du jeune homme ? Ou bien s'écraserait-il lui aussi contre un mur ?

_-Tu comptes faire la tronche combien de temps encore ?_

Dean sursauta, son front frappant la voiture par dessus lui. Il lâcha un flot de jurons, avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour s'extirper de sous le véhicule. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Ben le dévisageait, clairement irrité.

_-Si maman t'avait entendu dire ça, tu serais bon pour faire le ménage le reste du mois. _Il haussa les épaules, peu concerné, avant de sursauter et attraper par réflexe le ballon que lui lança le gamin. _Pas mal. T'es pas trop nul. Tu feras l'affaire._

_-Pour?_interrogea-t-il, perdu.

_-J'aime pas jouer seul. Hop, debout,_ ordonna Ben en l'attrapant par le bras, le tirant sans ménagement.

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa les beaux yeux verts.

_-Je.. Je ne sais pas.._

_-Jte demande pas ton avis. Tu viens jouer avec moi ! Il fait beau dehors !_ Répliqua le plus jeune avant de le frapper au bras, irrité. _Tu rumines. Maman dit que c'est pas bien de ruminer, que ça fait du mal. Donc tu viens jouer avec moi._

Dean cligna des yeux, avant que l'ombre d'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et cela ferait plaisir au petit. Il ne pouvait pas le rendre triste, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait rendu assez de gens tristes pour le reste de sa vie.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une seule fois.

_-Juste là,_ répondit-il, de sa voix faussement bourrue si identique à celle de Bobby.

_-Ouais, ouais.. T'iras faire un bisou à maman, aussi, tu la rends malheureuse à faire la tronche._

Dean sentit son sourire disparaître. Ben secoua la tête, avant de le traîner derrière lui. Dean se laissa faire, son regard rencontrant celui amusé et inquiet de Lisa, debout sur le pas du porche. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de lui sourire timidement.

Un sourire immense apparut en retour sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Peut-être, pensa celle-ci en voyant son fils frapper dans son ballon, Dean à ses trousses, peut-être les choses iraient-elles mieux finalement.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**J'adore ce couple, cette famille, bien souvent méprisée. Lisa a sauvé Dean, elle lui a tout donné, et on sait tous que Ben est son fils, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui imposer.. Leur fin m'a dévastée, et me dévaste toujours.**


End file.
